


i would like to love you

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, i burn for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Vil asks Rook for his help with his robe, and the hunter is all too happy to oblige. Anything for his Roi-De-Poison.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	i would like to love you

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from pretty by don broco](https://youtu.be/XcYTkySdAwQ)

"Rook will you help me with my sash?” Vil asked, holding the ribbon in one hand, one carefully sculpted brow raised expectantly at the hunter.

“Why of course,” Rook sang, striding over to his dorm head, grinning up at the other blonde. “Anything that I can do to be of use to you, I will gladly do.” 

Vil’s glanced down at Rook, gaze searching, pink lips parted almost as if he wanted to say something  before he seemed to change his mind, turning to go back into his room, expecting the other to follow him obediently. Which he did. Rook would always go where Vil went, always ready and wanting to serve and be of use to his Roi-De-Poison.

Vil was standing near his vanity, impatiently tapping his high heel against the floor, waiting for Rook to come over to him, the sash draped across the back of his chair. Rook wasted no further time and quickly strutted over to Vil, carefully grabbing the sash so as not to crease the fabric. Without saying a  word he set to work, wrapping the sash the way he knows Vil likes around his slight chest. 

He couldn’t help the way his hands involuntarily lingered, trailing his fingers down Vil’s back, around his waist, anywhere he could under the guise he was making sure the sash was secured just right. His gaze studied the other boy, drinking in the sight of him, from the dainty baby hairs on the back of his neck to the graceful slope of his shoulders and lithe waist. Rook took a deep breath, almost getting drunk off just the scent of Vil, the rich floral fragrance making him light headed. Every part of Vil was just so _beautiful_ to Rook.

“Turn around,” Rook breathed out, voice hoarse, darting a tongue out to wet his suddenly dry lips. “Please.” 

Vil slowly spun around, his every move as elegant as always and faced Rook, cheeks dusted a gentle pink. The hunter pretended not to notice the flush, heart lurching hopefully at the sight. He knew it meant nothing, knew that it was just an involuntary reaction to how close they were, that Vil would likely flush this prettily if anyone touched him like this, that was all. _You’re the only one he trusts to do_ _this,_ Rook’s brain traitorously spoke up. Rook stamped out the thought, focusing instead on running his fingers across Vils waist, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles.

They stood like that for a while, Rook carefully running his hands across Vil’s torso, making sure he was the image of perfection. As if he could be anything but. When they stood like this, so close they were breathing in each other's air Rook found it hard to ignore his own feelings, fought down the urge to drag Vil right up to him and press their mouths together, watching what Vil looks like with kiss-swollen lips, see just how dark his blush can go, hear what sounds Vil makes, watch Vil finally let go of his careful crafted composure. 

Rook would never act on his own desires though, as much as he wished he could. He knows first-hand from his close friendship with the dorm head just how vindictive he is to those who crosses him. The punishment Rook could handle, he wouldn’t care about that, but the thought of losing out on this, losing out on these quiet intimate moments with Vil, destroying this friendship has him holding back. The thought of some nameless student taking his place, touching Vil the way he is now, has his stomach burning with jealousy. He couldn’t handle  it, knows he’d go mad with jealousy. Rook is content with this, watching Vil from afar, getting to study his every move, touching him like this, knows it’s the best he’ll ever get.

“Magnifique.” Rook sings out, breaking himself from the dark path his thoughts were taking, stepping away from the taller boy. The hunter watches Vil turn back around to face the mirror, studying Vil’s face over his shoulder in the reflection of his mirror. He looks frustrated, brows creased and chewing on his lower lip. Is he unhappy with Rook’s work? Rook casts a critical eye to Vil’s robe, not seeing any fault.

“Is something not to your liking?” Rook asks softly, Vil turning back around to face him fully. Rook reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind Vil’s ear, letting his gloved hand graze the others cheek. Vil closes his eye and takes a deep breath, after a moment he opens his bright eyes, looking resolute.

“It’s nothing.” Vil says, fixing Rook with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Rook says nothing for once. 

“It’s nothing.” Vil says quietly,  probably just for himself. Rook pretends he doesn’t hear it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive wanted to write rookvil so bad for so long this is just the first of many?? i hope?? anyway rooks a giant gay mess and i love him
> 
> each and every comment is deeply appreciated <3
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
